


#книжныйзадрот (#librarynerd)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Wears Glasses, Getting Together, Humor, Librarian Derek, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles' oral fixation, hot grumpy nerd derek, hot oblivious stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: – От моей работы в группе будет гораздо больше толка, если я не буду отвлекаться на тебя и твою ручку...– Мою... мою ручку?– Ручки. Соломинки. Не говори, будто ты не в курсе, – мрачно добавляет Дерек. – Ты знаешь, о чем я.Или:Стайлз приходит со Скоттом на факультатив для изучающих испанский язык, и ему хватает одного лишь взгляда на горячего ботаника, ведущего эти занятия, чтобы остаться там... и это не важно, что он совсем не говорит по-испански.______________________________________________________________





	#книжныйзадрот (#librarynerd)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [#librarynerd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499772) by [yodasyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo). 



> Вечное спасибо [rmsmwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia) за беттинг *_*

 

_Я верю, что взрослые мужчины на самом деле мальчишки-переростки с глубокими проблемами в общении.  
Нил Гейман «Американские боги»_

 

_Я верю, что взрослые мужчины на самом деле мальчишки-переростки с глубокими проблемами в общении.  
Нил Гейман «Американские боги»_

 

– Говорю же тебе, – повторяет Скотт, останавливаясь и царапая ножками стула по полу, – тренер ясно дал понять, что если я не улучшу свою оценку по испанскому, он вышвырнет меня из команды.

– Но... факультатив. В пятницу? Пятницу! – пальцы Стайлза сжимаются до побелевших костяшек на шлейках рюкзака, когда он обращает внимание на факты. – Что за чокнутый организует дополнительные занятия по пятницам? У людей, между прочим, планы есть! У нас есть планы. Давно запланированный вечер. Что-то, что стало традицией! Каждую неделю!

– Слушай, да. Я не уверен, что игра в Фоллаут в одних трусах и накапливание жирков путем поедания пиццы – это на самом деле...

– ПЛАНЫ! – прерывает его Стайлз, посылая в него оскорбленный взгляд. – Особые планы. Фанта-бро-стические!

Они вместе пробираются по коридору со скоростью улиток, а волна учеников вокруг только увеличивается.

Всё это просто в уме не укладывается. Это же пятница, черт возьми. Конец длинной недели. Они должны были вместе пойти домой и расслабиться наконец.

– Может, есть возможность перенести занятия на другой день? Как насчет вторника? Такой никакущий день. Если бы он был цветом, то это бы был бежевый. Можно перенести факультатив на вторник, и никто даже не заметит разницы.

– Я тебя понимаю, но это не зависит от меня. Я ведь не единственный человек в группе.

– Но...

– Чувак, – Скотт поднимает руку и опускает ее на плечо Стайлза, – ну прости. Может быть, не знаю, встретимся в другое время? Например, в субботу утром или...

– Утром в субботу?! – Стайлз возмущенно фыркает. – Это время предназначено для сна, Скотт! Сон! Никто не будет заниматься чем-нибудь утром в субботу. Субботние утра вообще не существуют. Единственные приемлемые причины, чтобы не спать в это время, это а) у тебя работа, – Стайлз перечисляет, зажимая пальцы, – б) у тебя свидание или в) ты сражаешься с нашествием зомби, потому что в мире случился апокалипсис!

– Но...

– Я даже поверить не могу, что ты предложил встретиться утром в субботу. В то время, когда даже пиццу невозможно заказать, потому что это будет, типа, пицце-завтрак. Все знают, что пицца на завтрак получается только после того, как ее оставили вне коробки и дали ей застыть. Корочке нужно затвердеть, а в самом уголке подсознания должна затаиться навязчивая мысль о том, что поедание этого кусочка может вызвать отравление.

– Правда?

– Я не устанавливаю правила, Скотт! Любая пицца, съеденная между семью и половиной двенадцатого утра, должна быть как минимум, как минимум семичасовой давности. Это как хорошее вино. Как только ты его открыл – ему нужно подышать.

Ну ладно, Стайлз не в курсе всего этого дерьма насчет вина, кроме того раза, когда он выпил напиток Маунтин Дью перед тем, как лечь спать, а в итоге не мог заснуть до трех часов ночи и смотрел на одном из каналов документальный фильм про виноделов из Орегона. Но тем не менее. Факт остается фактом.

– Мы могли бы купить пиццу в пятницу и оставить ее до субботы?

– Я притворюсь, что ты этого не говорил, – Стайлз трясет головой и шипит, выпуская воздух сквозь сомкнутые зубы. – И даже если бы мы так поступили, что не факт, то мы все равно не сможем поиграть в Фоллаут в одних трусах утром в субботу. Это будет странно.

– Стайлз...

– Я тебя больше не знаю, Скотт.

– Ну дружище! Не надо так. Я люблю наши бро-вечера, но ты же в курсе, как важно для меня остаться в команде, – Скотт смотрит на Стайлза большими щенячьими глазами. Дурацкими щенячьими глазами. Дурацкий друг. Дурацкий лакросс. И дурацкий тренер. Дурацкая, блин, группа для дополнительных занятий испанским!

– Хочешь, пойдем вместе на факультатив, – предлагает Скотт.

– Что..? – стонет Стайлз, массажируя виски. – Я даже не говорю по-испански.

– Я знаю, но...

– И кроме этого, зачем мне изучать еще один язык? Я уже говорю на польском и немецком.

– Да ты ж на немецком только материться умеешь, – напоминает Скотт, когда они подходят к двери, ведущей в библиотеку.

– Ой, всё, – отмахивается он. Его семья по отцовской линии польского происхождения, а мамы – немецкого. Так что когда бабуля Стилински решила, что маленькому Мечиславу следует выучить польский язык, дедуля Штайн в ответ решил попытаться обучить его немецкому. К сожалению, они не встречались достаточно часто для того, чтобы Стайлз мог что-то выучить, ну, исключая то, что нельзя произносить в приличном обществе. – Суть в том, – продолжает он, – что мне незачем идти на дополнительные занятия по предмету, на который я даже не хожу! Я просто зайду с тобой и очень вежливо намекну, что только полный лузер с отсутствием личной жизни может организовать факультатив в пятницу.

– Стайлз, – Скотт выглядит так, как будто ему физически больно.

– Всё в порядке, дружище, не нужно меня благодарить, – Стайлз хлопает его по плечу. Вздыхая, тот толкает дверь в библиотеке, и Стайлз на автомате следует за ним.

– Просто оставь это мне, – бормочет он. – Я переговорю с...

Голос Стайлза пропадает где-то в горле, и он оказывается захваченным сценой, которая разворачивается прямо перед ним.

Небольшая группа учеников толкается вокруг самого дальнего стола. Три девушки, два парня и один бог в бледно-серой ветровке и футболке шахматного клуба. Руки Стайлза безвольно повисают по бокам, а всё, что он может делать, – это просто таращиться.

– Да, точно, – говорит новая любовь всей жизни Стайлза, – эм... вы бы не могли все присесть? Нам нужно многое обсудить.

Стайлз открывает рот, потом закрывает его, он сглатывает и очерчивает взглядом темные волосы, глаза бледно-зеленого цвета, очки в черной широкой оправе, выступающие, как у кролика, передние зубы и брекеты, грёбаные брекеты. Стайлз подносит кулак ко рту и прикусывает его, очень сильно прикусывает. Этот парень. Ох, этот чертов парень. Они поженятся и усыновят детишек с такими же длинными резцами, а может быть заведут собак, или и то, и другое; будут их всех учить играть в шахматы, на испанском. Это будет замечательно, черт возьми! 

Напротив них будущий муж Стайлза нервно перетасовывает кучу бумаг, и уголки его губ опускаются, когда он хмуро осматривает учеников.

Пока Стайлз наблюдает, парень глубоко вдыхает, словно собирается сделать самый многострадальный в мире вздох, а потом замирает, скользя взглядом как раз в сторону дверей, где и стоят Скотт и Стайлз. Его глаза расширяются, словно у оленя, захваченного светом фар. Довольно долгое время они просто таращатся друг на друга, и складывается впечатление, что парень не может поверить в то, что видит. Потом он словно встряхивается от наваждения, выдыхает воздух, который набрал полной грудью до этого, и впечатляюще задает немой вопрос одной поднятой бровью.

– Слушай, – негромко произносит Скотт, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу, – я знаю, что это отстой, но после занятия я поговорю с ним, и мы посмотрим, можно ли будет что-то изменить... Ой! – он прерывается, когда Стайлз толкает его острым локтем прямо в ребра. – Какого хрена?

– Не могу поверить, что ты подумал о том, чтобы отказаться от этого факультатива, – шипит Стайлз, – твое... нет, наше! образование – очень важная вещь!

– Но... я... Что?

– Давай же! – сурово шепчет Стайлз, – мы должны убедиться, что ты останешься в команде. Я очень, очень заинтересован в этом.

Скотт смотрит на него с подозрением.

– Стайлз...

– Не нужно благодарить меня, я тебя поддержу, приятель. И мы пройдем через это вместе.

С этими словами он хватает Скотта за руку и тащит его к последней паре свободных мест за столом. Сев на стул, он закапывается в свой рюкзак и, достав оттуда ручку, тащит ее тут же в рот и начинает жевать. Потом наконец усаживается ровно, потрясенный зрелищем перед собой.

– Итак, – говорит парень и оглядывает их всех, немного нахмурившись. – Раз вы пришли сюда, значит, мисс Мендоза рекомендовала вам это, чтобы улучшить ваши оценки по испанскому. – Его взгляд скользит по всей аудитории, останавливаясь на Стайлзе, который прекращает мусолить ручку достаточно надолго, чтобы успеть доброжелательно улыбнуться. Парень мрачно смотрит на него, а затем с тяжелым вздохом склоняет голову и смотрит на бумаги, разложенные на столе. Очки тут же начинают скользить вниз по его носу, и он сердито отталкивает их назад пальцем. Стайлз посещал не так уж много учебных групп, но он абсолютно уверен, что люди, которые их ведут, предположительно должны делать это с большим энтузиазмом, чем этот парень. С глубоким вздохом тот без особого желания продолжает:

– Я... эм... Что если мы просто все по очереди представимся и скажем о себе пару слов, а также отметим, почему мы сюда пришли. Затем, думаю, мы немного попрактикуемся в произношении, ладно? В общем, меня зовут Дерек, я из выпускного класса. Что насчет вас? – обращается он к девушке, которая сидит по левую сторону от него.

– Кира, – отвечает ему та, – я учусь в старшей школе, мне еще год до выпускного класса. И у меня всё очень плохо со всем этим, – она смотрит вокруг на всех сидящих, а в это время Скотт мечтательно вздыхает.

– У тебя всё плохо со всем этим? – повторяет Дерек.

– Ага, – Кира слабо улыбается, – впечатляюще плохо, если говорить точными словами мисс Мендозы, но мне кажется, что самое ужасное – это мое произношение, так что, та-да-ам, вот и я! – она нервно шевелит пальцами, словно помогая себе выразить это «та-дам».

– Отлично, – едва слышно произносит Дерек, – это просто отлично.

А Скотт тут же начинает смотреть на Киру влюбленными глазами, чему Стайлз не был свидетелем с тех пор, как тот потерпел фиаско с Эллисон год назад. 

Остальные ребята из группы называют свои имена друг за другом, улыбаясь неловко, но Стайлз не уделяет им особого внимания – он слишком занят тем, что, не отрывая взгляд, наблюдает за рукавами футболки Дерека. Те немного коротковаты и оголяют крепкие предплечья, покрытые черными волосками. Сексуальными волосками. Стайлз хотел бы потереться о них лицом. Наверное они мягкие и... Скотт прочищает горло, выталкивая Стайлза из его фантазий.

– Меня зовут Скотт, – сообщает он, с волнением оглядываясь на ребят, – я старшеклассник, и мне очень нужно улучшить мои оценки по испанскому, чтобы сохранить за собой место в команде по лакроссу, – когда он говорит, то обращается преимущественно к Кире, которая подбадривающее улыбается ему в ответ. Скотт продолжает: – Мне кажется, что у меня тоже всё достаточно плохо со всем этим, так что... да.

Кира улыбается ему, тот отвечает ей такой же широкой улыбкой. Боже, они будут отвратительно милыми вместе, Стайлз уже сейчас это видит.

А потом все как один поворачиваются к Стайлзу, который сглатывает комок в горле. Черт. Они собираются работать над произношением, а он едва может вспомнить хотя бы одно слово на испанском. Он как-то не подумал об этом.

– Меня зовут Стайлз, – говорит он хрипло, – и у меня ларингит, так что я не смогу много говорить сегодня.

Дерек поднимает на него взгляд, слегка раздувая при этом ноздри.

– Ла-а-а-адно, – тянет он спустя долгую паузу, его губы сжаты в неодобрении, брови сведены почти в одну линию. Стайлз почти может расслышать в этом неодобрительное «если у тебя ларингит, то что ты вообще тут делаешь?», словно это сосредоточено в напряженных плечах и сжатой челюсти. К счастью, он не предъявляет претензий Стайлзу. Вместо этого Дерек начинает изучать бумаги на столе, достает один из файлов и рассматривает его.

– Мы должны будем поработать вот с этим. Предполагаю, вы можете начать на этих экземплярах.

Он такой подготовленный. Словно бойскаут. Хмурый, сексуальный бойскаут с брекетами и длинными белыми носками. Стайлз блаженно улыбается, глядя на него.

– Спасибо вам! – торжественно произносит он, и Дерек роняет файл, отчего бумаги рассыпаются по всему столу. И у него краснеют кончики ушей.

***

– ...вся доступная информация, – говорит Стайлз позже, пока они со Скоттом идут к джипу, – я собираюсь вернуться домой, подрочить, а потом придумать имя каждой собаке, которую мы с Дереком приютим, когда наконец будем вместе. Мне кажется, он собачник. Как по-твоему, он похож на собачника? – он вытаскивает из сумки банку с теплой Пепси и тянет за язычок, чтобы открыть ее.

Скотт прищуривается.

– Ты не думаешь, что иногда мы узнаем друг о друге слишком много информации?

– На самом деле, мне нужно будет подрочить раза два. Ты видел его брекеты?

– Угу, – бормочет Скотт, – это определенно лишнее знание для меня.

– Но брекеты, Скотти! Ты их видел? – Стайлз делает большой глоток напитка.

– Ну… да? Я видел их, приятель.

– Значит, ты точно знаешь, о чем я. О Боже. Столько всего нужно сделать.

Скотт искоса бросает на него тяжелый взгляд.

– Я, эм, рад за тебя и всё такое, – говорит он осторожно, – но я действительно не хочу знать о том, как ты проводишь свое личное время, Стайлз, или…

– Нет! Не-не-не! Не об этом сейчас. Я имею в виду, что нужно много сделать, потому что я должен завоевать его. И для этого нужно составить план.

– А ты не можешь просто, – Скотт чешет голову, выглядя при этом мило смущенным, – не знаю, на свидание его позвать?

Стайлз почти давится своим напитком.

– Позвать его… позвать на свидание? Да легкотня. Отличная идея, Скотт. И раз уж на то пошло, может, мне еще попросить тренера поставить меня в первую линию в лакроссе в этом году? Или позвонить в ФБР и узнать, не хотят ли они взять меня к себе интерном, а заодно сделать частью команды в каком-нибудь важном расследовании? Я уверен, существует на свете сбежавший серийный убийца, которого я могу найти и привлечь к ответственности перед законом! – кричит он на Скотта, продолжая: – Позвать его на свидание! Скотт, это реальный мир! Я не могу просто пригласить куда-то Дерека Хейла. Ты вообще видел его ветровку? – спрашивает он, размахивая руками. – Видел?

– М-м-м… – растерянно пожимает плечами Скотт, – я… видел ее?

– Жизнь не приносит тебе Дерека Хейла на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. Ради этого нужно поработать. Это требует тщательного планирования.

– Планирования, ага.

– Мне понадобится помощь моей доски для расследований. И три разных цвета ниток. Выпуски школьной газеты за прошедшие три года, нет, скорее за четыре года. Еще – каждая книга по испанскому, которая только есть в библиотеке. И много кофеина.

– Зачем?

– Ну, во-первых, теперь я собираюсь учить испанский, это же очевидно.

– Так ты добавишь себе в расписание уроки?

– Не-е-е-ет. Я просто буду приходить на факультатив, чтобы получше узнать Дерека. А это значит, что мне нужно выучить язык достаточно хорошо, чтобы у меня с ним было всё правдоподобно плохо.

– Но…

– А ты уже плох в испанском, так что ты совершенно точно можешь помочь мне в подготовке.

– Э-э-эй!

– Ты сможешь побыть моим Йодой. И! И! Обучение меня поможет тебе улучшить твои собственные знания. Видишь? Обмен знаниями, это очень взаимовыгодно. Если всё пойдет так, как я запланировал, ты сохранишь свое место в команде по лакроссу, а я успешно завоюю Дерека. Говорю тебе, это не может не сработать!

– Но ты ведь совсем не знаешь испанского.

– Неправда! Я могу представиться: «Mi nombre es Stiles».

– Ладно, но… – Скотт всё еще не уверен.

– А еще, – торопится добавить Стайлз, – «puedo abrir la ventana, por favor» и «el humo de la pintura me está haciendo mareado».

– А это что? – тормозит Скотт.

– Это значит: «можно мне открыть окно, пожалуйста, а то мне плохо от запаха краски». Ну, по крайней мере, я думаю, что это так, – он передергивает плечами. – Я запомнил эту фразу два года назад, когда пытался помочь соседу, пожилому мистеру Эрнандесу, перекрасить его гостиную, но я тогда использовал гугл-переводчик и не на сто процентов уверен в своем произношении, так что…

– О боже, точно. Я помню это. А ты тогда случайно не сломал ногу, упав с лестницы?

– Да, – с ностальгией вспоминает Стайлз. – Провел остаток лета, играя в Колл оф дьюти в компании загипсованной ноги. Хорошие были времена.

Скотт сжимает руки в карманах.

– Слушай, я бы хотел помочь тебе, чувак, серьезно. Просто пообещай мне, что ты не превратишь мои занятия на факультативе в один из эпизодов Холостяка. Потому что мне нужны эти занятия, дружище. Лакросс для меня очень важен.

– Я бы никогда, никогда не подставил под удар твою карьеру в лакроссе, Скотти, – заявляет Стайлз, положив руку на сердце. – Ни за что.

***

Шестью чашками кофе и таблеткой аддералла позже, в три часа ночи, Стайлз всё еще сидит, сгорбившись, за своим компьютером и гуглит информацию о Дереке Хейле. Одновременно с этим у него проигрывается видео из Ютюба, в котором обещают обучить испанскому за пять дней. Всё идет замечтательно, пусть и по его собственному скромному мнению.

– «G», хе, гато, кот, «H», аче, эладо, мороженое, – послушно повторяет он за голосом на видео, – «I», и, иман, магнит, «J», хота, хирафа, жираф.

Конечно, он не совсем уверен, придется ли ему когда-нибудь поговорить о магнитах или жирафах. Но дело не в этом. Он прослушал это видео уже пять раз, потому что сначала нужно изучить основы. Детскими шажочками к цели.

Он лениво нажимает на другую ссылку, потом вздыхает. Теперь, когда он ищет сведения о Дереке Хейле, ему трудно поверить, что он не заметил этого парня раньше. Конечно, у них нет совместных классов, но не в этом суть. Поверхностное изучение школьного сайта показало, что Дерек принимает участие в шахматном клубе, в группе любителей аудио- и видеосъемки, дискуссионном клубе и математическом кружке. Все эти годы в старшей школе Бикон Хиллз пролетели, и Стайлз всё пропустил, тупо нагревая скамейку запасных игроков лакросса, в то время как мог греться в лучах математического гения, играющего в шахматы и любящего поспорить.

– Pedro es mi hermano, Педро мой брат, – бормочет он, повторяя за видео, и одновременно с этим читает интервью с Дереком в одном из прошлых изданий школьной газеты. Тот с командой знатоков математики только что выиграл региональный чемпионат. По-видимому, Дерек цитирует своих любимых авторов, Дж.Р.Р. Толкина и Нила Геймана. Стайлз продолжает: – Yo soy de Sevilla, я из Севильи. Hoy es viernes. La fiesta es en mi casa. Сегодня пятница. Праздник проходит в моем доме.

Стайлз любит Толкина. Он читает «Властелина колец» каждый год с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двенадцать, но ему не доводилось читать Геймана. Вздыхая, он открывает еще одну вкладку браузера. Так много исследований, так мало времени.

***

Стайлз не особо надеялся встретить Дерека снова до очередного дополнительного занятия. Ведь, несмотря на то, что они ходили в одну и ту же старшую школу несколько лет, их пути за это время так ни разу и не пересеклись. В течение следующих нескольких дней, тем не менее, у Стайлза возникает ощущение, что тот повсюду. Он замечает Дерека, пересекающего парковку, сосредоточившимся над увесистой книгой в библиотеке, вышагивающим по коридору с закинутым на плечо рюкзаком. В четверг вечером он даже видит его читающим на трибуне, пока у Стайлза проходит тренировка по лакроссу. А сейчас вот Дерек сидит в кафе, всего в двух столах от Стайлза, рядом с ним – бледнокожая девушка с вьющимися светлыми волосами и высокий темнокожий парень, который с серьезным выражением лица аккуратно выскребает последнюю ложечку пудинга. Стайлз причмокивает и делает глоток сока из пакетика, надувая щеки, одновременно с этим таращится на них, пытаясь разработать план атаки.

– Чувак, ты в порядке? – спрашивает сидящий рядом с ним Скотт.

– Мммммгхм, – Стайлз хватает горсть картошки спиральками и, закинув все сразу в рот, задумчиво пережевывает.

– Я тут подумал, если ты всерьез говорил о том, чтобы подучить испанский, мы могли встретиться вечером и немного позаниматься. Что скажешь на это?

– Э-э-эм… – Стайлз мусолит зажатую зубами соломинку от сока, неотрывно смотря на Дерека и едва понимая, что ему говорит Скотт. Дерек оглядывается, словно может почувствовать тяжелый взгляд Стайлза на себе, и на одно мгновение их глаза встречаются. Встречаются, блин. И Стайлз не думает, что напряженная атмосфера между ними ему просто почудилась.

– Стайлз?

– А? Что? – всё еще глядя на Стайлза, Дерек облизывает губы, а потом поворачивается, чтобы сказать что-то парню, сидящему рядом с ним.

– Что думаешь по поводу моего предложения? – Скотт слегка толкает его локтем.

– Какого? – Стайлзу с трудом удается оторвать взгляд от Дерека.

– Поучить испанский. В моем доме. Этим вечером, после тренировки.

– Скотт, ми фьеста эс ун эрмано эль лунес, – говорит Стайлз, радостно хлопая того по спине.

– Эмм, ладно. Хорошо, – моргая, говорит Скотт и вздыхает, запуская пальцы в волосы. Вряд ли Стайлз хотел сказать, что праздник – это его брат в понедельник. – Я просто прикинусь, что это было твое согласие.

***

Обычно по четвергам у Стайлза тренировка по лакроссу, потом он едет домой, готовит ужин для них с отцом, зависает на компьютерных играх, придумывает несколько кодов, сёрфит в интернете и теряется в черной дыре под названием «Гугл» на неопределенное время. Делает домашку. Дрочит.

Это обычно.

В этот четверг он направляется к Скотту и очень старательно пытается впитать в себя как можно больше знаний по испанскому. Оказывается, что Скотт очень хороший учитель, терпеливый и подходящий к делу основательно, когда они изучают основы. Спустя несколько часов Стайлз чувствует, что наблюдается прогресс. Конечно, он не находится на том уровне, на котором мог бы сойти за того, кто на самом деле изучал предмет в течение определенного времени, но он быстро всё схватывает. И Скотт выглядит довольным тем, что успел выучить Стайлз. Он даже доходит до того, чтобы признаться, что преподавание на самом деле помогает и ему самому. Говорит, что некоторые вопросы наконец сошлись в его голове. И это делает Стайлза хоть и совсем капельку, но менее виноватым во всей этой ситуации.

Изучив в испанском все темы, которые нужно было охватить для начала, они заваливаются на диван и играют в Икс-бокс. Скотт рассказывает, что пригласил Киру на свидание на днях и та согласилась. При этом от него почти фонит счастьем, и Стайлз действительно рад за друга, даже с учетом того, что его собственная личная жизнь полный отстой. В шесть часов Стайлз уезжает домой на ужин с отцом.

Он чувствует себя уставшим, когда наконец ложится в постель этим вечером, но всё равно захватывает с собой книгу «Американские боги» Нила Геймана, которую нашел сегодня в библиотеке. И в итоге не спит до двух часов, потому что просто не может отложить ее в сторону.

Черт побери.

***

Наступает пятница, и Стайлз полон приятных ожиданий. Он будет клевым, будет победно улыбаться, впечатлит Дерека своим потрясающим испанским, а потом, после всего этого, останется в аудитории и заведет разговор о шахматах или математике, или об «Американских богах», а может быть… Ну ладно. Он будет импровизировать. Он сделал домашнее задание. Он готов. Всё будет в порядке.

Он заходит в аудиторию полный уверенности, сбрасывает рюкзак на пол и занимает место рядом со Скоттом. Дерек после того случая больше не смотрел в его сторону, даже не показывал никак, что они знакомы, на самом деле, но Стайлз не унывает. Засовывая ручку в рот, он откидывается назад и балансирует на задних ножках стула. Он внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Дерек пересматривает ту работу, которую подготовил для них. Дело в том, Стайлз не может не заметить, что пока Дерек говорит, его взгляд перескакивает с ученика на ученика, задерживаясь на каждом из них. Но избегает Стайлза.

Это…

Возможно, это ничего не значит, а у Стайлза простая паранойя.

Как только со вступлением в занятие покончено, Дерек проходит вокруг стола, раздавая рабочие листы, останавливается, чтобы переговорить с каждым и убедиться, что все понимают, что от них требуется. Он успевает поговорить с каждым в группе по очереди, прежде чем останавливается около Скотта, чтобы обсудить правила склонения. Стайлз наблюдает за ними краешком глаза, продолжая опасно раскачиваться на стуле и грызть при этом ручку.

Он действительно параноик.

Дерек же не игнорирует его, верно?

Все худшие подозрения подтверждаются несколько минут спустя, когда тот отходит от Скотта с последним листком в руках, с листком Стайлза, зажатым в кулаке с побелевшими костяшками. Дерек выглядит так, будто изо всех сил старается не смотреть даже в его сторону, что в итоге приводит к тому, что он спотыкается о его рюкзак, подаётся вперед и почти впечатывается лицом в колени Стайлза. Сильно качнувшись на стуле от шока, ему едва удается не шлепнуться вместе с ним на пол. Он усиленно машет руками, а Дерек тем временем с пылающим лицом встает обратно на ноги, бормочет извинения и абсолютно точно отказывается даже взглянуть в сторону Стайлза до самого конца занятия, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поговорить с ним. Когда всё заканчивается, Дерек прячет все свои книги и бумаги в сумку и едва не выбегает из библиотеки до того, как Стайлзу удается хоть слово произнести.

М-да. Полный провал.

***

Проходят недели, но Стайлз отказывается опускать руки. Его общий средний балл один из самых высоких в школе, так что небольшое отвлечение на изучение испанского не становится проблемой. Почти каждый день они со Скоттом встречаются после школы и учатся.

У Дерека занимает несколько пятничных факультативов, чтобы наконец осмелиться снова посмотреть на Стайлза, не краснея отчаянно при этом. И, кажется, он в итоге смиряется с существованием Стайлза, ну или по крайней мере, с его присутствием в группе. А он со своей стороны изо всех сил старается не выглядеть придурком, разговаривая на испанском и одновременно сходя с ума от Дерека, который выглядит встревоженным и очаровательно взволнованным в своей хмурости, что не может не привлекать. В нем есть что-то, что притягивает Стайлза. Дерек выглядит грубым и так сердито смотрит на всех, будто ему физически больно из-за необходимости с ними разговаривать, но кроме этого, он очень образованный, тщательно подходит ко всему, что делает, и всегда помогает. Это всё становится видно, как только удается понять всю странность его манер.

В эти дни, когда Стайлз наконец вечером возвращается домой, он делает свои домашние задания, практикуется в испанском в течение часа или около того, а потом остаток вечера просто гуглит Дерека, что, продолжает он себя усиленно убеждать, совсем не странно и не похоже на сталкерство.

Вовсе нет.

Ну, может быть совсем немного.

Самые простые поиски показывают, что у Дерека есть две сестры. Лора окончила школу два года назад, а сейчас учится на медицинском в Корнелле. Кора учится в средней школе Бикон Хиллз, она капитан футбольной команды и команды по софтболу, а еще она (и это официальное заявление) самый пугающий Стайлза человек из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. А это о чем-то да говорит, ведь Стайлз с пяти лет знаком с Лидией Мартин. Например однажды, когда он просто попытался поздороваться с Корой в кафе, та оскалилась на него, будто дикое животное, и сказала: «Отвали нахрен, Стилински, я не в настроении для драмы».

Так много опыта в обмене любезностями с этой семьей.

Это не предвещает ничего хорошего, и ничего из исследований Стайлза не дает ему повода почувствовать себя хоть немного лучше.

Семья Хейлов живет на окраине города, в большом старом доме, который граничит с заповедником. Такие места говорят о достатке и долгой истории, а сама семья, кажется, живет там уже несколько поколений. Стайлз не может найти достаточно информации об отце Дерека, но вот его мама... Мало того, что юрист, так она еще и до пугающей степени вовлечена в общественную жизнь города. А Стайлз-то считал, что дополнительные обязательства Дерека выглядят впечатляюще. Что ж, его мама заткнула их всех за пояс. Если существует какой-то комитет – она в нем состоит, если нужно что-то отстаивать – она в деле. Везде, начиная с Садоводческого клуба Бикон Хиллз до кампании за обустройство нового перекрестка на главной улице или организации акции по сбору средств на замену крыши в общественном центре. Возникает впечатление, что ничего в городе не происходит без участия Талии Хейл, как если бы она была неофициальным мэром Бикон Хиллз или что-то вроде того. И если честно, это пугает.

Если к этому добавить отворот-поворот от Коры и то, как Дерек проводит каждое занятие с группой, сердито таращась на него, будто Стайлз убил щенка, то проходящие недели заставляют Стайлза начать сомневаться в себе. Даже если все Хейлы, которых он встречал, на первый взгляд не выглядели так, будто ненавидят его, это не значит, что он сможет потягаться с ними. Стайлз всегда считал себя абсолютно нормальным человеком, но Хейлы должны обладать суперсилами, чтобы быть такими привлекательными, талантливыми и вовлеченными в каждую сферу жизни.

Серьезно. 

Чем больше он узнает, тем больше задается вопросом, как вообще он сможет когда-нибудь позвать Дерека на свидание. Что должен такого сказать, чтобы не выглядеть абсолютным болваном? Когда он находит фотографию Дерека, помогающего в летней программе по чтению в публичной библиотеке, Стайлз с отвращением закрывает свой ноутбук. Это последняя капля. Это ужасно. Катастрофа.

– Что мне делать? – бормочет Стайлз себе под нос. – Сказать «привет, меня зовут Стайлз, я грею скамейку запасных в лакроссе последние два года, работаю над улучшением счета в Колл оф дьюти, зависаю за просмотром кино на Нетфликс и у меня один из самых высоких средних баллов в школе»?

Ладно, последнее не так уж и плохо. Наверное, ему стоит начинать с этого.

Это не трудно – позволить сомнениям проникнуть в мысли, сказать себе, что, возможно, ему вообще не стоит ничего говорить Дереку. И вообще, всё выглядит так, будто Стайлз вообще не особо ему нравится. Стайлз влюблен в него неделями, а они едва кивают друг другу вне факультатива. А на самих дополнительных занятиях... что ж, у Стайлза не получается показать себя в лучшем свете. Он довольно быстро схватывает испанский, но соревноваться с остальными учениками, на самом деле посещающими уроки, он не в силах.

Две недели назад они обсуждали транспортные средства и путешествия, и Стайлз, запинаясь, пытался сказать, что боится летать. Не его вина, что слова «страх» и «дерьмо» на испанском так похожи! Мьедо, мьерда... Правда ведь? Так?

Если честно, после того инцидента Дерек скорее всего думает, что он идиот. Да почти наверняка, учитывая, как тот, побледнев, смотрел на него с осуждением во взгляде. Он сухо исправил Стайлза и затем показательно отвернулся спиной, чтобы помочь Кире.

Это удручает. Возможно, Стайлзу следует смириться с тем фактом, что единственный вариант, когда мужчина его мечты упадет перед ним на колени, уже случился, и это было то неловкое приземление Дерека лицом ему на колени.

Стайлз глубоко вздыхает и падает на кровать, хватая «Благие намерения» Пратчетта и Геймана. По крайней мере, даже если у него ничего не выйдет с этой выматывающей влюбленностью, с ним останутся сносные знания испанского и новый любимый автор.

***

Всё это приходит ему в голову несколько ночей спустя, после того, как он слишком долго пялится на профиль Дерека на Фейсбуке. Курсор мышки зависает над кнопкой «Добавить в друзья», пока он трусит, не решаясь отправить запрос.

Сегодня Стайлз ощущает новый виток надежды. Прошло восемь недель с тех пор, как они в первый раз встретились, и сегодня, когда они прошли рядом друг с другом в коридоре школы, Дерек возможно, наверное, кивнул ему в знак приветствия. Что, ладно, скорее всего не является дружеским жестом, но это явное признание того, что они знакомы. И может быть, это значит, что Дерек преодолел тот очень неловкий момент, когда его лицо почти встретилось с ширинкой Стайлза.

Ну и во-о-о-от, стать друзьями на Фейсбуке не будет чем-то странным, так ведь? Они немного разговаривают друг с другом на факультативе и встречаются в школе. Так что... может быть, Стайлзу уже можно перевести их общение на новый уровень.

Хотя.

Нет.

Он не должен этого делать.

Есть риск, что он перейдет черту от без ума влюбленного до сумасшедшего сталкера, а он не хочет, чтобы это случилось.

И внезапно, где-то в середине этой вереницы мыслей, отец Стайлза появляется в дверях со словами «Привет, ребенок, пиццу уже доставили». Это заставляет Стайлза вздрогнуть от неожиданности и кликнуть на кнопку запроса в друзья. Совершенно случайно.

По ошибке.

– Нет! Не-не-не-не-нет! – стонет он, сжимая голову руками.

– Эй, – тихо произносит отец, – ты же сам настоял на том, чтобы заказать вегетарианскую пиццу из цельнозерновой муки да еще и с обезжиренным сыром. Мне-то было хорошо и среди любителей мяса.

Стайлз даже не пытается исправить недопонимание. Вместо этого он с безысходностью смотрит в экран компьютера. Сделанного не воротишь. Это вне его возможностей, ничего не поделать. Ну, технически, он может отменить запрос, но есть вероятность, что тот всё равно отобразится в уведомлениях Дерека. Стайлз уверен, что отмена запроса будет выглядеть еще хуже.

Как же он облажался.

С печальным вздохом он встает из-за стола и спускается вниз вслед за отцом.

Это самые длинные три часа внутренних терзаний, которые Стайлз когда-либо переживал. Он болтает с отцом на автопилоте и параллельно с этим поглощает пиццу кусок за куском, не получая при этом никакого удовольствия. И всё это время единственное, что на самом деле крутится у него в голове, это «вот-черт-вот-черт-черт-черт-черт». И так по кругу.

После ужина отец предлагает посмотреть вместе фильм, что круто, ведь он работал в ночные смены в участке всю неделю, они мало времени проводили вместе, и Стайлз действительно хочет побыть в компании отца. Но сегодня компаньон из него не очень. Стайлз не может сосредоточиться, не может уследить за сюжетом фильма, потому что внутри него активирован режим полномасштабного кризиса. Когда он наконец взбегает вверх по лестнице и падает на кровать, его мозг полон различных планов, которые позволят ему сбежать из школы на веки вечные, чтобы не столкнуться с неизбежным отказом Дерека в дружбе. Планы включают в себя даже переезд в Польшу к двоюродной бабушке, где он будет самостоятельно обучаться на дому.

Так что когда Стайлз наконец набирается достаточно смелости, чтобы на самом деле проверить телефон, он оказывается по-настоящему шокирован: Дерек принял его предложение дружбы. Стайлз сидит, разинув рот, уже минут пять и просто таращится на извещение в слепом неверии. Впервые он даже не нажимает на профиль Дерека. Просто не может заставить себя сделать это.

Когда он наконец делает это, у него спирает дыхание.

О боже.

Это восхитительно.

Охренительно круто.

Конечно Дерек почти ничего не публикует, но его сестры постоянно что-то выкладывают, как и его мама, и они отмечают Дерека в своих постах постоянно. Типа, каждый-каждый раз. Там есть фотографии всей семьи на праздновании дней рождений, Рождества, Дня благодарения. Есть фото Дерека, улыбающегося на камеру и обнимающего потрясного черного пса, которое Кора (а она просто маньяк хэштегов и использует их вовсю даже на Фейсбуке) отметила тегом #мишкадерилулусновавместе. Широкая улыбка озаряет лицо Стайлза, ведь он знал! Он знал, что Дерек собачник! Хотя, думает он, наклоняя голову и внимательно рассматривая фотографию, эта собака чертовски большая, наверное, даже значительно больше лабрадора.

Спустя час изучения доступной информации и долгих раздумий, Стайлз решает, что его любимый пост – тот, который Кора выложила в Инстаграме и поделилась им в Фейсбуке. Фото, под которым она поставила теги #книжныйзадрот #мишкадер #работанастоящегомужчины. На фотографии очень хмурый Дерек, одетый в бледно-розовую вязаную жилетку на пуговицах, потертые джинсы и потрепанные жизнью кроссовки. У него на шее висит бейдж. И вот как, именно так Стайлз и узнает, что Дерек работает в городской библиотеке по утрам в субботу.

Библиотека.

Черт.

Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

И это толкает Стайлза в очередное паническое отчаяние.

Стоит ли ему просто показаться там? Ведь они друзья теперь. В официальном приложении Фейсбука и всё такое.

Будет ли это странно?

Это будет странно.

Ему не стоит этого делать.

Это тупая идея.

Хотя, ну, знаете, относительно той части, что у него могут быть дела, которые Стайлз может завершить только сходив в библиотеку. Есть официальные причины, чтобы быть там. Например, та книга, что его отец когда-то взял прочесть. Ее нужно вернуть, и еще... и... Там есть еще масса книг, которые... Или задания... Много заданий, которые Стайлз, видимо, должен сделать для школы.

Так что.  
Так что...

Может, это и не совсем безумная идея, если у него случайно получится туда заскочить. А утро субботы совсем не станет ужасно неподходящим временем, чтобы это сделать, верно?  
Правда ведь?

***

Нарушая все установленные им же правила, Стайлз на самом деле устанавливает будильник на утро субботы, с трудом встает с постели, засовывает себя в подходящую одежду и сонно спотыкается, выходя на улицу к джипу. В его руках стопка учебников, потому что сегодня... сегодня он будет учиться.

Да.  
Именно это и будет.

Не сталкерство.  
Не-а.

Библиотека – это публичное место. А у него очень важное сочинение по английскому, уже шесть недель как не начатое. Ему правда пора этим заняться. Так что. Это и есть причина того, что он здесь. Никаких других поводов.

Сердце Стайлза громыхает в груди, он проскальзывает в библиотечную дверь и стреляет глазами из стороны в сторону, будто ожидает, что Дерек сейчас выскочит из-за книжных шкафов, зыркнет на него и потребует главного библиотекаря выписать ему пожизненный запрет на посещение библиотеки.

Однако этого не случается, и Стайлзу удается дойти до стойки регистрации, за которой располагается суровый на вид мужчина с редеющими седыми волосами, одетый в твидовый пиджак. А потом он находит небольшой стол в тихом уголке с хорошим обзором первого этажа. (Что важно, потому что иногда ему нравится смотреть вникуда, пока он размышляет над тем, что собирается написать, понятно? Только и всего. Ничего общего с Дереком в этом нет).

Два часа спустя у Стайлза написано три предложения на тему использования слова «тьма» в повести Джозефа Конрада «Сердце тьмы», как в названии, так и в качестве символа в тексте.

Три паршивых предложения.

И он так и не увидел Дерека.

Не то чтобы это было большим делом, потому что Стайлз находится здесь исключительно ради учебы, но всё-таки... Он тяжело вздыхает и снова оглядывает библиотеку.

План не работает. А библиотекарь уже три раза прошел рядом с ним с поджатыми губами и с подозрением на лице. И смотрит на Стайлза так, будто бы думает, что он собирается разорвать все страницы книги, а потом станет распевать песни или что-то вроде того.

Может быть, Стайлзу просто следует уйти, всё равно ему не удалось на самом деле поработать, да и очевидно, что вдохновение он тут не словит, так что...

Буквально в тот момент, когда эта мысль посещает его голову, Дерек проходит прямо возле его стола, толкая тележку, наполненную книгами для инвентаризации. Его штаны цвета хаки слегка коротковаты и плотно обтягивают задницу, будто Дерек только что пережил внезапный скачок роста, и Стайлз подавляет вздох и совершенно точно не пялится. Вместо этого он поднимает «Сердце тьмы» так, чтобы книга закрывала его лицо, и притворяется, что полностью погружен в чтение.

Нет.  
Не притворяется.

Он погружен в сюжет книги. Это великолепная повесть. Ну, не великолепная, если честно, она ему не особо нравится, но это ведь классика, так что...

Стайлз долго сверлит невидящим взором книгу, находящуюся перед ним, он осторожно выглядывает из-за нее и видит, что Дерек тоже на него смотрит. Уже знакомо хмурит лоб и с отсутствующим видом держит в руках книгу. Просто держит ее и не ставит на полку, где та и должна быть.

– Привет, – хрипит Стайлз. – Хей, Дерек. Приветик. Это я. Стайлз.

– Я знаю, – отвечает ему Дерек, изогнув бровь.

– Да? А, ну да. Конечно, ты знаешь. Нет. Ага. Точно. Я тут просто читал. Ну, знаешь. Сочинение по английскому. Хах, – Стайлз машет книгой в направлении Дерека, а тот лишь еще круче изгибает бровь и смотрит с недоверием. – Что? – уязвлено спрашивает Стайлз. – Я умею читать.

– Я в курсе, – глухо замечает Дерек.

– Серьезно, ты должен сообщить об этом своему лицу, потому что...

– У тебя книга перевернута вверх тормашками.

Стайлз бросает взгляд на книгу, нервно взвизгивает и, краснея, бросает ее на стол.

Блять. Вот же нахрен. О боже. Как же он облажался.

Теперь Стайлз даже взглянуть на Дерека не может.

Не смотреть на него, впрочем, тоже невозможно. Как будто душа в пятки убежала. Чем-то похоже на тот случай, когда он случайно въехал на джипе в дерево. Был момент, до того, как всё произошло, он просто чувствовал, что что-то сейчас будет. Знал, что всё идет не так, как нужно. Но единственное, что он мог сделать, – это наблюдать за происходящим словно в замедленной съемке. Глубоко вздохнув и дернувшись всем телом, Стайлз поднимает глаза на Дерека, который по-прежнему стоит у тележки, всё так же держит в руках книгу и продолжает смотреть на него с нечитаемым выражением.

– Черт, – бормочет Стайлз, – прости.

Дерек, нахмурившись, спрашивает:

– За что?

У Стайлза нет возможности ответить так, чтобы не разоблачить себя полностью, так что вместо этого он просто пожимает плечами и опускает глаза на три унылых предложения, которые он написал для сочинения. Краем глаза он замечает, как Дерек кладет книгу на полку, а потом приближается к столу. Медленно, с осторожностью, как будто Стайлз какое-то норовистое животное, которое может сбежать при любом удобном случае.

– Стайлз, ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дерек с привычно сердитым и нахмуренным выражением, но Стайлзу кажется, что он может расслышать в этом вопросе беспокойство, бурлящее почти на поверхности.

Стайлз трет ладонью лицо и поднимает взгляд на Дерека, стоящего совсем рядом, смотрящего на него; его ноздри раздуваются, руки опущены по бокам, пальцы сжаты в кулаки, как будто он готов сражаться с чем угодно, что бы ни расстроило Стайлза. У него странное открытое выражение лица, глаза за линзами очков широко распахнуты, и вообще он выглядит очень уязвимо. И это слишком. Это просто... слишком.

– Нет, – стонет Стайлз, – я не в порядке.

– Эм, что... Что случилось?

И это, именно _это_ – последняя капля. Стайлз просто взрывается.

– Ты! Ты случился! Боже. Посмотри на себя, – Стайлз машет рукой, указывая на Дерека, который стоит, открыв рот, а потом оглядывает свою одежду, выцветшую футболку, штаны цвета хаки, кулаки, которые всё еще сжаты до побелевших костяшек.

– Что?..

– Ты просто слишком идеальный, и я не могу больше это выносить. Твои очки, глаза, чертовы брекеты. То, как ты в один момент хмуро и сердито супишься, а потом тратишь всё время на то, чтобы помочь Скотту выучить склонения или Кире разобраться с произношением. То, как ты улыбаешься, когда думаешь, что никто не смотрит на тебя. Прошли недели. Мне кажется, я с ума схожу, – Стайлз подскакивает с места и начинает расхаживать туда-сюда. – Ты умный и забавный, и ты просто, блять, восхитительный. А я потратил недели, как сталкер изучая тебя в интернете, на Фейсбуке. И вот я прихожу туда, где ты работаешь, потому что просто не могу... черт. Я хожу на грёбаный факультатив по предмету, который даже не изучаю, потому что не могу прекратить думать о тебе. И всё это звучит так, как будто я психопат, так что... – Стайлз расстроено толкает стул.

Всё это время Дерек таращится на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, которые, кажется, становятся еще больше. У него то сжимаются, то разжимаются кулаки. И потом он шипит:

– Я знал это! Знал, что ты не учишь испанский! Ты вообще никогда в жизни его не учил. У тебя курс углубленного изучения мировой истории во время занятий мисс Мендозы и экономика... – он резко замолкает и сразу же отводит взгляд.

– Ну... – Стайлз начинает горячо, приготовившись слепо оправдываться, а потом его мозг улавливает то, что сказал Дерек. – Подожди... Что?

– Ничего, – на щеках Дерека появляются два небольших красных пятнышка, а сам он сурово сверлит взглядом ковер, словно надеясь, что сможет проделать в нем дыру.

– Ты знаешь мое учебное расписание. Почему ты знаешь мое расписание?

Дерек вскидывает голову и сверкает глазами.

– Ой, Дерек, ты такой идеальный, я одержим тобой несколько недель, и это был настоящий ад для меня! – тихо ёрничает Дерек. – Это фигня, придурок ты, потому что я одержим тобой с твоего первого года в старшей школе, когда ты сказал этому болвану Харрису, что он женоненавистник и что половая принадлежность это просто социальный концепт. Я знаю все предметы, которые ты посещаешь. Я Толкина начал читать только потому, что услышал, как ты говорил Скотту, что он тебе нравится. Я сидел на трибунах каждую чертову тренировку и игру в лакросс в течение трех лет просто, чтобы хотя бы мельком увидеть твою чертову задницу в шортах, – Дерек замолкает, тяжело дыша, словно только что пробежал марафон.

– О господи, тебе нравится моя задница? – Стайлз глупо моргает... тогда... – О боже, я тебе нравлюсь, – кажется, его мозг сломался.

– Да, – шепотом кричит Дерек. – Твоя задница, твои руки, твое чувство юмора, твой интеллект, твой несносный бесячий характер, твоя улыбка. Твои родинки. Не дай мне начать говорить о твоих родинках. Или то, как ты... уо-о-оу!

Стайлз сгребает его за жилетку, прижимает к стеллажу и целует. Всё получается неуклюже, яростно и немного кусаче, чтобы назвать поцелуй прекрасным, но, по крайней мере, Дерек прекращает злиться на него. Когда Стайлз наконец отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться, Дерек тянется вперед к нему и утыкается лбом ему в изгиб шеи. Его очки неудобно врезаются в кожу на плече, а глаза зажмурены, словно он не доверяет себе, чтобы открыть их.

– Вот же черт, – бормочет Дерек, глубоко вздыхая через нос. – Мне всегда нравилось, как ты пахнешь. 

– Это... ох... – Стайлз не уверен, что ему следует сказать насчет этого всего. Когда тебе говорят такой комплимент – это вроде как хорошо, но еще и немного дико. Он ведь даже в душ не сходил сегодня утром. – Спасибо, – произносит в итоге он, а потом, потому что Дерек на самом деле пахнет очень приятно, добавляет: – Ты тоже.

Он чувствует, как покраснел, у него голова кружится, а еще у него стоит, в джинсах стоит так крепко, что спустя мгновение он притягивает Дерека ближе к себе и снова целует его, в этот раз нежнее, не так агрессивно. Стайлз не может прекратить вжиматься в тело Дерека, он беспомощно толкается бедрами вперед, что заставляет их обоих застонать, и повторяет движение снова и снова. Это так приятно. Так чертовски приятно. Он просто хочет...

– Нет, – стонет Дерек и всё равно подается бедрами навстречу к нему. – Не здесь. Не в библиотеке. Я здесь работаю. Мы не можем, – он целует Стайлза так крепко, будто не в силах справиться с собой. – Мы не можем... Джин.

– Джин? – бормочет Стайлз, моргая и расфокусированно глядя на него.

– Тот парень, который сидит за стойкой регистрации. Он сожжет меня заживо, если найдет нас вот так.

Стайлзу нужно некоторое время, чтобы слова Дерека проникли в его мозг сквозь густой туман, но когда он наконец осознает сказанное, то неохотно отстраняется.

– Точно, – покрываясь красными пятнами, произносит Стайлз, глядя на него остекленевшими глазами. – Да, ладно.

Некоторое время Дерек пристально смотрит на него, раскрасневшийся, растрепанный и с волнением во взгляде.

– Тебе больше не стоит приходить на дополнительные по испанскому, – выпаливает Дерек на одном дыхании.

– О, оу... Хорошо, – и Стайлз понимает, что выражение его лица меняется, но не может ничего поделать с собой.

– Ты просто слишком сильно отвлекаешь меня, – торопливо добавляет Дерек. – Я не могу нормально думать, когда ты рядом.

Стайлз тянет в ответ «о-о-о-оу», и его плечи расслабленно опускаются.

Дерек колеблется, а затем добавляет:

– Но если ты действительно серьезно настроен на то, чтобы выучить второй язык, то я...

– Всё в порядке, – прерывает его Стайлз, отмахиваясь. – Я уже говорю по-польски. Twój tyłek dobrze dziś wygląda, кстати.

Дерек прикусывает губу, пристально глядя ему в глаза, а Стайлз усмехается и продолжает:

– Кроме этого, я всегда могу встретить тебя после факультатива и отвести в какое-нибудь милое место, – он делает шаг вперед. – Как на свидание. Да?

Дерек задумчиво наклоняет голову.

– Так будет лучше, – отвечает в итоге он. – И от моей работы в группе будет гораздо больше толка, если я не буду постоянно отвлекаться на тебя и твою ручку...

– Мою... мою ручку?

– Ручки. Соломинки. Не делай вид, будто ты не в курсе, – мрачно добавляет Дерек. – Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Стайлз непонимающе смотрит на него, и Дерек тяжело вздыхает.

– Как тебя вообще угораздило вести этот факультатив? – спрашивает Стайлз, потому что это одна из тех вещей, которая не давала ему покоя всё это время. 

– О, ну... Мисс Мендоза настояла на этом. Она сказала, что это будет полезно для всех. Что я смогу помочь другим ученикам с испанским и... – он отводит взгляд, и кончики его ушей краснеют.

– И?..

– И это поможет мне улучшить социальные навыки, – выдыхает Дерек.

Стайлз удивленно смеется, а тот только сильнее нахмуривается. Очаровательно.

– Не волнуйся, – утешает его Стайлз и подмигивает. – Я помогу тебе решить проблему с общением, – усмехается он и снова втягивает в поцелуй.

 

___________________________________________________________________  
P.S: Twój tyłek dobrze dziś wygląda = твоя задница сегодня выглядит прекрасно.


End file.
